Sucking Up
by Keep It Quiet
Summary: Even the great leader of the Akatsuki approves of a little sucking up. As a matter of fact, he DEMANDS it. Pein x ?
1. Part One: Deidara

I was really worried about it going against the rules...but so many people have said they enjoyed this story, so I don't really care XD lol Anywho, here's the whole thing! Enjoy, and make sure to leave reviews, or Pein will stop torturing his sexy subordinates P

"Deidara! Come in here!"

That couldn't be good. The Akatsuki Leader never wanted company; as a matter of fact, it seemed as if the only reason he wanted any of his subordinates, save for Konan, around was to do his dirty work. So why, Deidara wondered, would Pein want anything to do with him now?

Cautiously, Deidara made his way into the Leader's room. Now he knew something was up. Pein was reclining in a chair with his feet propped up on a nearby table, his arms folded behind his head. The redhead lazily bounced his foot in time with a beat unheard to Deidara while he rocked back and forth in his seat. Not exactly the way one would expect to see the leader of the mighty Akatsuki. As Deidara stepped closer, he noticed a very…odd glint in Pein's eyes, one that bothered the blonde. Actually, as he thought about it, when didn't those eyes bother him? However, this was a different kind of bothering, not one of fear, but more of dread. Instantly he figured there would be some sort of degrading mission that needed to be accomplished, and no one else was willing to do it. Pein seemed to get a kick out of giving Deidara such missions. Either that or he was in trouble for not wearing his coat today; today was his day off, it was hot as hell, and it wasn't exactly as if everyone in their little hideout didn't know he was a member of Akatsuki. "Yes?"

"Close the door," came the reply. "I need to have a word with you."

Deidara quickly whirled around to do as he was instructed. Already he could tell that Pein was in a very, very strange mood, and the blonde didn't think it wise to irritate him, partially because he had no clue what the redhead would do. Behind him, he heard the gentle clink of metal on wood. The blonde slowly faced Pein again, seeing that he had started playing with a kunai, twisting the weapon lazily through his fingers. Deidara almost chuckled at the sight. Pein looked almost as amused by the kunai as a 5-year-old with a ball or a yo-yo. It was actually a little disturbing to say the least.

"I've been hearing rumors about you causing problems for the rest of the group," Pein said in the most matter-of-fact tone Deidara had ever heard.

The blonde shook his head. "Who told you that?"

Pein grinned, and Deidara stifled a shiver. Now that was creepy. "I can't give out names. I'm all for the whole anonymity thing." Even though Deidara knew that was a load of crap, he knew better than to call Pein on it. "You know, everyone has enough to worry about. They don't need you distracting them from their goals, let alone annoying them when they should be appreciating their time off."

_And since when do you care about the rest of us enjoying our time anywhere?_ Since his time off began, Deidara hadn't really spoken with any of the others but Sasori. He didn't play pranks or anything like that, so how exactly had he been annoying them? "Well, I don't know who told you that, but none of it's true."

Pein's bizarre eyes flashed in the dim light. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Wh-what? No! I'm saying that whoever told you that nonsense is the liar, un," Deidara explained. He almost sighed with relief when Pein nodded. Almost. Something about that nod said that the redhead didn't quite believe Deidara.

"So tell me, Deidara, what kind of punishment do you see fit for agitating my subordinates?"

"I didn't do anything wrong! And besides, even if I did, you'd punish me for something like that?"

Pein tilted his head to the side curiously. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"How am I questioning your author—er.." Deidara paused upon receiving a glare that could probably even stop the almighty Itachi Uchiha in his tracks. He was growing rather nervous, like a pig right before it's slaughtered.

"You might as well stop before you get yourself in any more trouble." Pein gave a two fingered gesture for Deidara to approach. Of course, the blonde obeyed but very, very, very cautiously. For some reason, he felt as though he was walking into the mouth of Hell. "Pull up a chair. Come join me over here."

Again, Deidara complied, forcing himself to move and take a seat beside Pein. The redhead gave the same 'come closer' gesture as he had only moments ago. "We need to discuss this a little more in depth."

Sliding his feet off the table, Pein stood slowly, hovering before Deidara. So, take back the previous creepy situation; now Deidara was actually shivering. The Leader sauntered around Deidara, laying a hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder. Instinctively Deidara recoiled, more than a little skittish because of his Leader's odd behavior. He regretted it instantly as Pein tightened his grip on Deidara's shoulder.

Looming behind the blonde and keeping his hand firmly in place, Pein chuckled, yet something else that sent chills down Deidara's spine. "Am I making you nervous, Deidara?"

There was no use lying. Pein could read each and every one of his subordinates like an open child's book. "A little, yes."

Despite that fact, Deidara dared not pull away. Again Pein laughed, though it sounded more like a sadistic giggle than a laugh. Deidara didn't have time to analyze it; Pein's lips were suddenly dangerously close to his ear.

"If you've done nothing wrong, why would you be nervous?" Pein muttered, his deep voice just barely above a velvety whisper. Deidara says nothing, simply stares straight ahead. "You know…You could easily get yourself out of such trouble."

"Could I?"

"Mhmm," the redhead purred, breathing heavily on Deidara's ear. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for bribes."

Barely able to form a complete and logical sentence, Deidara choked out "W-what would…I h-have to…do?"

"Nothing major. Just a little…" Pein voice then dropped to a silky murmur, "…'sucking up'."

With that, he gave Deidara's ear lobe a long, drawn out lick. Deidara froze, fighting the shudder that threatened to pass through his body. He knew a punishment from the Leader was probably going to be rather severe. However, Deidara wasn't planning on degrading himself that much just to get out of trouble, and trouble that he didn't even cause, at that.

Deidara released the breath he had unconsciously been holding and summoned as much courage as he could. "N-no, I can't do that." He wanted to shake his head, but he was far too nervous to do so.

"You're refusing me?" Pein nipped at Deidara's ear.

"I-I don't…" Deidara panicked. He couldn't do something like that just to get out of trouble…could he? If Sasori found out, he'd respect Deidara even less than he probably already did.

Before Deidara realized it, Pein had lifted a kunai to his throat. Come to think of it, the blonde didn't remember Pein setting the weapon he was toying with down. Maybe he should have paid more attention. The redhead trailed his tongue along the sensitive shell of Deidara's ear.

"I wasn't asking," Pein growled in his ear. Deidara felt the Leader's closeness disappear, a sensation of nothing but pure relief washing over him, until the fiery-haired shinobi appeared before him with the kunai still aimed at his throat.

'_I knew this was going to be a really bad day_' Deidara though bitterly. He glanced sideways at the door, contemplating some sort of escape. With the door shut, it would probably take an extra few seconds to get out of the room. So, in other words, it would take way too much time. A window, maybe? Nope; for whatever reason, Pein didn't seem to like windows in his room. Creepy bastard.

Seeing no other option, Deidara reluctantly nodded, using a bit of care to avoid the blade beneath his chin. Pein smirked, looking very similar to a big, malicious dog that had just cornered an injured cat.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Those bizarre eyes held a mischievous glint, one that actually scared Deidara.

Reluctantly, the blonde knelt before Pein. That wretched kunai was placed back in its holster as Pein tugged his pants open, tangling his fingers in long flaxen hair. Deidara hesitantly slid his hands inside, using his forearms to push the redhead's pants lower and struggling to avoid any eye contact whatsoever with that unusual gaze. Pein removed his hand from Deidara's hair only to cup the blonde's chin and force Deidara to look at him.

Deidara found the Leader's increasingly hard member, carefully removing the velvety length from its confines. He gave a few light, tentative strokes, only to earn a disapproving growl. Hesitantly, he slid his tongue along the underside, swirling it around the tip. Deidara took the redhead into his mouth. Though not able to take a lot, he tried to make the best of what he could do, sliding lower and massaging firmly with his tongue. He had to admit, this really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, he actually enjoyed the Leader's taste…

'_NO! No, I don't! It's appalling, repulsive, and…_' Deidara closed his eyes, sucking just a bit harder. He swirled his tongue around the tip. '_…so sweet._'

Keeping the top trapped between his lips, Deidara wrapped his fingers around the shaft, synchronizing its movements with his mouth's. He brought his hand all the way to the head, removing his lips briefly, and used his palm to slide and twist over it before sliding back down, followed by his mouth. Deidara gave it a few more tries; each with just slightly more pressure, and apparently, Pein loved it.

The redhead's hips twitched, pressing forward while the hand on Deidara's cheek urged his head lower. Deidara nearly gagged but knew that doing so would result in more of what Pein called 'punishment'. That wasn't really something he was looking forward to. In his effort to suppress that reflex, he noticed his own arousal...

Wait, when did that…That wasn't supposed to happen! Deidara shifted, trying to hide the fact that sucking Pein off was making him hot. Then again, the redhead seemed far to distracted to really even care about that. Deidara glanced up, smirking around the member between his lips as Pein's head fell back, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

After a while, Pein tugged at Deidara's hair to pull him away from his work, urging the blonde to his feet.

"Lean over the table."

Wait; that wasn't part of the deal!

Deidara wanted to refuse but dismissed the thought as yet another bad idea. After all, wasn't it his big mouth that got him into this mess? Reluctantly, he obeyed, resting on his elbows over the table and burying his face against his forearm. Sasori will understand…won't he?

The blonde heard the rustle of Pein's cloak as the redhead dug through pockets, then felt his rough hands practically tear open his pants and yank them down his legs. Deidara simply closed his eyes. He preferred not to see what his Leader had in store for him, not that he didn't already know. At the same time, he felt that he kind of deserved it; after all, he started this whole situation the moment he got on his knees.

Pein, with a hand on Deidara's hip, eased into his body, feeling the blonde trembling beneath his touch. Much to Deidara's surprise, it didn't really hurt at first, only left him with a dull ache; he wasn't sure if that was simply because he was so used to this kind of thing or if Pein just knew what he was doing.

The redhead was being rather…gentle, which was unusual for him, not that Deidara was complaining. But, it didn't really matter how gentle Pein was going to be. The redhead was gifted where it counts, much bigger than Sasori, which meant that this could hurt. Bad. The blonde fought back a whimper, but failed miserably; instead, he muffled it against his arm as Pein sheathed himself.

Deidara risked reaching back and grasping the Leader's wrist. He gave a light squeeze, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers tighten, though Deidara wasn't sure if it happened involuntarily or if Pein wanted him to let go. Slipping his hand beneath the blonde's shirt, Pein ran his fingers delicately along Deidara's spine, marveling that the shinobi had such smooth skin.

A hushed whimper reached Pein's ears. The annoying, humane side of him suddenly felt bad for the man; after all, Deidara had already done more than he'd originally agreed to do. But, the redhead quickly silenced that side. The smaller man's body gripped his just right, inviting him to push a little deeper, and left him shuddering at the pleasure he was receiving at Deidara's expense.

_This won't last long_. Deidara grinned, letting a quiet chuckle slip from his throat as he flexed around Pein's length.

Well…that was yet another bad idea.

Almost the second that laugh passed through his lips, Pein gave one fast, hard thrust to shut him up. Deidara yelped, trying to crawl forward on the table, away from his superior. "Do you find something amusing, Deidara?"

Eyes closed tightly, Deidara shook his head. "N-no…"

The redhead leaned over his slender partner, biting at his shoulder hard enough to leave a small purple mark. "No what?" he hissed in Deidara's ear.

_You arrogant bastard_. Deidara steadied his voice, taking one deep breath to calm himself. "No, Sir."

Apparently satisfied, Pein started a quick, gentle rhythm. He buried his face in Deidara's soft blonde locks, taking in the subtle scent of lavender; no wonder Sasori always slept with his nose against Deidara's head. Girly though it was, the scent was quite pleasant. He gripped the blonde's hips tightly and pulled him back against each thrust, aiming for the little pleasure center hidden deep inside of Deidara's body. Yes, tonight the Leader was in a rather giving mood. Deidara should be grateful.

"So tight," Pein growled, picking up his pace just enough to make his partner squirm. The underling quivered each time Pein pushed inside. Deidara sank his teeth into his forearm to muffle his moans; after all, he didn't really want Pein to know he was enjoying this whole situation that much. Then again, he might as well. He did have a partner's undivided attention for once. Sasori always seemed so distracted and distant, or he was more interested in his own pleasure than Deidara's and occasionally left the poor guy hanging, just begging for relief. From what he could tell, Pein was actually trying to make him feel good, too...Ah, what the hell. Deidara reluctantly allowed a few quiet moans to slip from his lips each time Pein rubbed against his prostate. His hand clenched into a fist, finally beginning to love the feel of the redhead sliding in and out of his body.

Deidara felt the redhead's strong fingers snake from his hip to his member, thumbing the slit before closing his palm around the velvety flesh. Caught just a bit off guard, Deidara raised an eyebrow; apparently, Pein must have been in a very…generous mood tonight. Well…sort of. As he stroked Deidara's length, Pein stopped any and all other movements.

Though he appreciated such attention, the pause wasn't going to fly with Deidara.

The blonde couldn't move too much with the table in front of him and his Leader leaning over him, but he would just have to make due. He rocked his body back and forth; anxious for the bliss Pein's length was now depriving him of. Every now and then, he felt a little rush of pleasure if he got lucky and brushed that amazing spot, but that was nothing compared to the aimed thrusts he had experienced before. He threw a pleading glance back towards Pein, breathy moans escaping his throat.

"Well, well," Pein muttered, settling his chin on Deidara's shoulder. He gave the blonde's hip a squeeze. "Look at you."

He gladly picked up where he had left off, pounding into Deidara's tight little opening. The blonde clawed at the table, pleasured cries echoing off the walls. Deidara reached back to run his hands through Pein's spikey hair. He tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, which Pein quickly took advantage of, nipping just above the shoulder to leave a deep purple mark. The hand on Deidara's cock stroked faster, harder, drawing more moans and whimpers from the blonde's throat.

Seeing how much Deidara was now enjoying his encounter was kind of a turn-on for Pein; combined with watching his member disappear into the blonde's hot mouth earlier, feeling the man tremor while Pein jerked him off…

Just as Deidara was beginning to enjoy their little encounter, Pein pulled himself loose, yanking on the blonde's shoulders to make him stand. Deidara involuntarily whined at the empty feeling he was left with; that wasn't really supposed to happen!

"On your knees," Pein muttered. Deidara fell to his knees without question, noticing that Pein was busy pleasing himself. Never before had Deidara realized how attractive his Leader actually was; normally, Deidara was trying to keep his distance from the man, simply because of the intimidating aura that always seemed to surround Pein. Though now that he'd been up close and personal with the redhead, and watching his strong, calloused hand slide up and down his length...Deidara hated to admit it, that was a damn hot sight to see.

The mischievous glint from earlier had returned to those peculiar eyes, and Pein glanced at the hand stroking his member. "Why am I doing this?"

_Because you're the one that wants to_, Deidara thought, grudgingly wrapping his fingers around the hard length.

Oh, boy…Another bad idea decided to stroll through his brain. _Don't say anything; don't say anything!_

"Weren't you complaining about me doing this a while ago?"

_Ugh…Damn my big mouth!_

Pein just smirked. "Yes, I was. At the time I…I didn't want…it."

Sasori raved about how good Deidara was with his hands. He had always said that Deidara make even a cold lump of stone so horny he couldn't see straight; part of that contributed to the mouths, of course. Deidara had always been skeptical of the praise, but…seeing the Akatsuki Leader practically melting in the palms of his hands was making him believe every word his partner had said.

"Faster."

Deidara grinned. The last word had come out as more of a plea than a command. He wanted nothing more than to tease the redhead, to pay him back for everything tonight, but he was done acting on bad ideas; might as well just finish Pein off and get out of there as soon as possible.

Pein grabbed a handful of hair, sliding his free hand down his stomach. Enveloping Deidara fingers in his own, the redhead moved the other's pale hand faster, just the way he needed it. _Sasori was right; the boy's very good_.

He tugged Deidara's head back, a deep moan escaping his lips. "Open your mouth."

_No, no no no. I don't swal—_

The thought was cut short. Pein's hips pressed forward in Deidara's hand, and he emptied himself over the blonde's chin. He made no noise as he came, simply threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Deidara actually wanted to watch; he enjoyed seeing the end result of his 'hard work'. However, maybe this time he shouldn't. Besides, it was more enjoyable when it was Sasori he was watching. But Sasori would never make him do this, or at least, he never had. So far Deidara had not had the pleasure of tasting Sasori's essence…

As if it had a mind of its own, Deidara's tongue darted out to clean up the mess…and it would not stop! He heard a low chuckle escape from Pein's throat; apparently something about this was funny. The redhead's thumb wiped away a bit from the corner of his partner's mouth. "How's it taste, Deidara?"

If this was the worst Pein was going to do to him, he might as well have a little fun…right? "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Smart ass." Pein jerked on Deidara's hair, urging him to his feet again. He met the blonde's gaze again, amused by the fact that he still cringed under that eerie stare. As he situated his pants again, Pein's face changed back to the usual scowl he wore. "You did…well tonight. I suppose I can overlook the trouble you've been causing."

"T-Thanks…" Deidara started pulling his pants back in place, but Pein caught his wrists.

"I never told you to do that, now, did I?" He pushed Deidara back towards the table until he bumped into the edge. "Lay back. Any job well done deserves some kind of…reward. Don't you agree?"

With the way Pein had been acting all night, Deidara wouldn't be surprised if he like…broke it off, or something. Sadistic bastard. Yeah, Deidara was nervous, but at the same time it was nice having someone's hands on him again. It had been so long since he and Sasori had—

Sasori. God, he was going to hate Deidara once he found out about all this! He had to stop all th—

Hold that thought. Warm…wet…Ok, all that worrying could wait till later. Deidara glanced down towards Pein, who had nestled himself comfortably between the blonde's thighs and was currently peppering his neglected member with licks and gentle nips. Pein smirked and took Deidara's length into his mouth, slowly, like he had all the time in the world to torment his subordinate. And torment it was. The heat of his mouth, the rough softness of his tongue, and the--

Wait a minute…What the hell was that?

Deidara jumped, feeling something small and kind of cold bump against the tip. As he looked back down at Pein, the redhead pulled away from his work, giving Deidara a little smile, eyes narrowing playfully as he stuck his tongue out to reveal a small stud straight through the center.

Go figure.

Pein didn't waste much time. As soon as Deidara knew what was bumping into him, the redhead wrapped his lips around that hard length, sliding his tongue along the underside towards the tip. He ran the stud over the slit, sucked hard on the head, and let his tongue glide to the base.

Now this was exactly what Deidara needed. He hated to even think it, but Pein was better with his mouth than Sasori. Still, he preferred Sasori's mouth on him, licking and sucking in just the right places—

--like that one! Deidara arched his back, fighting back any and all urges to thrust into Pein's mouth. Yeah, that'd go over REALLY well: push in too hard or too deep, gag the man, and lose the one part of his anatomy that Kakuzu refused to sew back on. Plan B: instead, he ran his fingers lightly through Pein's spiky hair. Surprisingly, it was actually rather soft, almost as soft as his own. Almost.

He shouldn't have thought any mocking thoughts about the sex not lasting long. God, Pein was good...Deidara knew he couldn't last much longer. Now, the question was: did he say anything to Pein about it in case he wanted to move away, or did he just let go right into the redhead's mouth?

No. That would only end up being Bad Idea Number...ah, hell he'd lost count.

"I'm…so close," Deidara whined. "I'm gonna—"

Before Deidara could finish his last sentence, the redhead swirled that little stud over the same spot that made his partner squirm just a few moments ago…and pushed Deidara over the edge.

Well, that answers the previous question. As the blonde's seed touched his tongue, Pein pulled his mouth away, using a hand to finish the job. It was so nice to see Deidara writhing under his touch; there was a certain…beauty to him, even if he was a little messy.

As Deidara finished, Pein pulled away, turning his back on his partner as if nothing happened. Pein had one of, if not the strangest personality that Deidara had ever encountered. One minute he's demanding, the next he's all 'get away from me', and the next he's laughing at someone else's misery and acting all playful, then it's back to the 'go away' attitude. It never failed to amuse, or in some cases frighten Deidara. The blonde eased himself off the table, standing on shaky legs while he pulled his pants back up.

Glancing back towards his superior, he noticed that Pein was seated in the same way he had been when Deidara first came in: reclining, legs propped on the table, arms folded behind his head.

"Sasori's back," the redhead murmured. How did he know these things? Honestly, it was actually kind of creepy how much that man knew about his subordinates. "I'm sure he will be…glad to see you."

"Yeah…" Deidara fixed his clothes, making himself at least somewhat presentable. Now, he was presented with the issue of telling his partner about what had happened here. Oh, Sasori was going to be _really _glad to see him. He gave Pein a slight nod before turning towards the door.

"Oh, and Deidara? You might want to get those stains out of your shirt. It might get you in trouble with the boss."

Deidara quickened his pace and just about ran out the door. Pein chuckled and rolled the kunai through his fingers. Ah, torturing that man was way more fun than it should have been.


	2. Part Two: Kakuzu & Hidan prologue

Already this week was turning out to be a good one

Already this week was turning out to be a good one. After last night, Deidara was showing Pein the respect he deserved; in the hallway earlier, the blonde had actually acknowledged his presence, and even stepped aside to let him pass. Yes, both actions might seem pretty insignificant to anyone else, but an idol such as himself deserved at least that. So, apparently, Pein's method was an effective one. So, now the question was, who needed the next lesson in respecting one's authority?

As he entered what might be considered the "living room", he found his answer. Well, sort of...

Sprawled over the couch, half dozing while watching TV, was Kakuzu, who was usually well-behaved, always following Pein's orders and getting things accomplished. Sure, he probably complained about some of the missions he was told to do, but who doesn't whine about their job, or their boss, for that matter? So, since the idle shinobi didn't have much of a reason to be punished, it was on to plan B.

Grinning, Pein sauntered past his subordinate, who quickly nodded a greeting while he resumed channel-surfing, and took a seat in the chair directly across from Kakuzu. Pein kept his head turned towards the TV, though his eyes were trained on the other. It was unusual to see Kakuzu being so...well, lazy: half dressed in only a pair of pants and a mask, laying around like a bum with a few empty drink cans on the end table and the remote resting on his chest. Perhaps even the biggest hard-ass has his day.

It took a few minutes, but the staring eventually made Kakuzu noticeably uncomfortable. He shifted nervously, eyes darting from the TV to Pein, and back again, while Pein sat patiently until Kakuzu spoke.

"...Sir?" Oh, how Pein loved that deep voice.

"Mm?"

"Would you mind _not _staring at me?"

"Does it bother you?" That's it; answer questions with questions.

"I wouldn't have said anything if it didn't."

Pein smirked. "Fair enough. Although, now that I have your attention, I have a little favor to ask you."

"Do you?"

"Mhmm. Turn that off and come over here. I don't want anyone else overhearing."

At first Kakuzu didn't budge. He didn't really want to; it was his day off, he shouldn't have to do much of anything. However, he didn't exactly want to cross Pein, so he flipped off the TV, making a noise resembling both a disapproving grunt and a growl, before deciding to move. Go figure, he had _finally _made his groove in the couch, and he had to get up. _This had better be important..._

Kakuzu made his way closer to Pein, more than a little curious about what his Leader needed him to do. Pein usually wasn't one to ask favors of his subordinates. Most of the time, if he needed a "favor", he would take care of the task himself. Kakuzu stopped just a few feet away and folded his arms across his chest. There was something about the look in Pein's eyes that he didn't like...

"Closer," the redhead murmured. As Kakuzu approached, Pein wagged a finger, telling his subordinate to lean down. Really, Pein _could _just stop being lazy and stand up. Nevertheless, Kakuzu obeyed.

Again Kakuzu's mind became curious about this favor. A mission maybe? Couldn't be. Missions usually meant paperwork. A bounty to collect? No...same category as the missions idea, plus he usually got a bag to carry money in. A simple, everyday task that Pein didn't want to do? Nah, that couldn't be it. There would be no need for all the secrecy. Maybe he and Konan were just out of condoms or something like that.

The pondering left Kakuzu unaware of the hand slowly moving towards his mask. But, the moment Pein's fingers began to pull it down, Kakuzu shied away from the touch. He hated when people touched him, especially his face. Usually he reacted a bit more...violently. Granted, it was an instinctive reaction, and Pein would probably understand as he was a shinobi too, but punching the Akatsuki Leader in the face probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Sir, I--" Immediately he was cut off.

"Pein. You can call me by my name for now." Pein slowly slipped the mask lower, revealing the forbidden lower half of Kakuzu's face. Though he didn't show it before, Pein was actually quite startled by Kakuzu's recoil. He hadn't expected someone like him to flinch like that from a mere touch. Kakuzu, from what Pein could tell, was rather powerful, in all aspects of the word; plus, he was much larger than the redhead. If Kakuzu didn't want something, it sure as hell wasn't going to be done, for fear of severe injury. Therefore, it was probably best not to try forcing things upon the man. However, after the initial shock of Pein's touch, Kakuzu calmed a bit. So, in other words, it was probably in Pein's best interests to take things slow. Mental note: with Kakuzu, Pein would make sure he was much gentler than he was with Deidara.

Pein lightly ran his fingertips over the stitching of Kakuzu's cheeks. As gruesome as they appeared, they were incredibly well done. With each move he made, Pein noticed the way those pupil-less green eyes watched so intently, almost as if waiting for him to make a wrong move. One hand on Kakuzu's cheek, the redhead reached out to touch the other's rarely-seen hair, marveling at the softness. Even stranger, Kakuzu seemed to be enjoying all the tender touches he was receiving, as his eyes were closed and he kept leaning his head into Pein's hand.

"Kneel down, Kuzu," Pein murmured. Kakuzu hated that nickname. Konan had started the name, as she claimed it to be cute, which Kakuzu didn't really mind. Hidan picked it up soon after, and he always said it in the most _obnoxious _way possible; it was no wonder Kakuzu loathed it. However, this time, he seemed okay with it; without a word, he knelt, resting his arms on Pein's legs.

Pein leaned in close to the other's face, making sure their lips were barely centimeters apart. "Who would have thought you'd be so...submissive?"

Kakuzu tensed. "I'm not."

The redhead simply grinned. "Anyway...the favor."

Not a moment later, Kakuzu felt something sliding down his belly. Upon a quick inspection, he found it to be a few bills. Pein was willing to pay for this favor?

Ah, so it _was _important.

Pein slipped the money into the waistband of Kakuzu's pants, taking his time sliding the hand back towards the other's chest. "Bring your partner here. It's about time the three of us had a little...chat."


End file.
